1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to portable imaging devices having an autofocus feature.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable imaging devices typically include an autofocus feature through which the device automatically adjusts the optical system of the device to obtain correct focus on a subject. In other words, the portable imaging device will automatically place the subject of interest into focus without requiring manual adjustment by the operator.
In a typical autofocus operation, a user may center the subject of interest in the frame of the picture. The imaging device may then automatically (or, in some devices, in response to a user pressing an “autofocus” button) adjust the image so that whatever is in the center portion of the image is in-focus. This type of autofocus operation can be efficient in many situations but, in some situations, can be problematic.